


Please, stop.

by SorenMarie



Series: I Beg Of You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), F/M, Female Masturbation (mentioned), Grace Usage, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Virgin Reader, oral (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Michael!Dean is determined to make you beg.





	Please, stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the "I Beg Of You" mini series and this covers the Michael! Dean square from Kink Bingo.

It was the movement of the chains that alerted him you were conscious once again.  He was sitting across from you with the same girl laying with her head in his lap.   He was gently running a hand through her hair, and if it were any other circumstance you might’ve been touched by the display.  It made you miss Sam.

“Pet, what can we do to make this one beg?”  You watched as he played with the strand of hair before tucking it behind her ear.  

“Forgive me for being crass but you could always fuck her.” She hissed through a wicked smile.  

“No…”  you whimpered.  “I’ll do anything but that.”

“Are you trying to tell me that Sam Winchester’s girlfriend is a virgin?”  You’d laugh if it wasn’t true.  Sam was patient with you and you loved him for that.  The day you told him that you were still a virgin, he offered to take things slow.  The first time Sam went down on you, you honestly had no idea what to think.  The feeling of him between your legs was new but not unwanted.  It was different than touching yourself  but once that coil in your stomach broke and you came, a part of you understood what the fuss was about.  

“Now, now pet.  Our captive might still have her maidenhood in tact, but I can work around it.”  A chill went down your spine as Michael’s gaze met yours.  “I’m not going to fuck you, but by the time I’m done, you’ll be wishing that I did.”

Your body shivers at the feeling of his grace running down your body.   “Please, stop.”  

“Not good enough.”  You watch as he paces in front of you as if he’s contemplating something else.  “I bet if we remove some of these layers, the real fun can begin.” Michael snapped his fingers and grinned.  “Much better.”

–


End file.
